Intellectuals
by jayfiveasl
Summary: Government agencies have set up a program for the "Intellectuals". A group of young people between the ages of thirteen to eighteen. They go through training and through simulations, what for? They have something special that no one else has. They are endangered species and they have a bounty on their head. Dead or Alive. SIP (Special Intellectuals Program) will try to save them.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I walk up to a bridge that goes across over blue waters, used for transportation. I squint into the distance and I see a boy standing on the edge that is about 350 feet up in the air, over looking the raging waters. I start pumping my arms and I get myself to run as fast as I can. I yell for him to step down from the edge and his eyes meet mine, I trip and fall and scrap my knees and hands all up, blood trickling down, adrenaline pumping, I get back up and start trying to run again but I'm weak. I finally almost reach him and at that same split second he jumps, I scream with tears in my eyes, burning from the salt from my sweat running down into my tear ducts. I try and reach for him, hanging over the edge. I hear a sound like a 'ziiiiip', I look around and I duck for cover. Someone is shooting at me, I look to my right and I see a forest, I run as fast as my legs can carry me and I hide in the woods. I hear crackling and rustling in the trees, I hide behind a large tree with a hold just my size and I back into it, trying to hide myself. I bite my lip, I'm hopeless. I have nothing to protect me, I'm already dead. The rustling stops, I just hear the wind blowing the leaves around. I take a second to regain my breath and I take one step out of my hiding spot and look around, staying quiet. I take another step and I turn 360 degrees to make sure there is no one following me, that who ever was shooting lost me. I breath a sigh of relief and let out a smile to myself. I take another step and hands are over my mouth and a gun to my head. I don't make a sound because if I do, there are absolutely no chances of me living.

"You need to be quiet." Says a deep voice, the man that has a gun to my head.

I nod and he takes his hand off of my mouth and takes my arms and walks me into the direction he wants me to go in. I hold my breath because I don't feel like dying, but I can't stop the tears that well up into my eyes and down my cheeks. I haven't seen what he looks like but he sounds young but not a boy, maybe his early to mid 20's. We keep walking until we hit a bright blue Hyundai Genesis Coupe, he turns me around and I finally see what he looks like. Light brown hair, bright blue eyes; like his car, tall and you can tell he works out, well, with his line of "work" he has to be. He puts his finger on my lips telling me to be quiet and I nod again. He opens the passenger side door and I sit down, with my legs still out of the car, I roll up my pant legs and show him the deep cuts in my knee. He opens the trunk and gets out bandages and comes back to me, neals down and cleans it and wraps it, giving me some pain killers, to numb the alcohol that he poured on my wound. I look at him and he looks at me reassuringly. I roll my pant leg back down and pull my legs into the car. He shuts the door behind me and gets into the other side, shutting the door behind him. He turns the ignition and the car hums, he turns to me motioning me to put my seat belt on, and I do it quickly without question and he does the same. He opens a compartment and pulls out two pairs of sunglasses, he puts a pair on and he gives me the other pair, I put them on and I pull my hair up into a pony tail. I'm guessing he wants me to be in disguise because as soon as I put my hair up he smiles. He looks away and presses on the gas and we fly forward, I smile a little and a small laugh comes out, I cover my mouth because nothing was supposed to come from it but he doesn't say anything, he laughs too. I pull the sunglasses down slightly so I can see him from over them, I try to speak but knowing that I might die, it doesn't give me enough motivation, I look down at his gun between his legs and I try again, before I can say anything he speaks up.

"I'm sorry it had to be like this, this really wasn't part of the plan, not like this. I'm sorry that I scared you and I'm sorry you got hurt. You were trying to do the right thing and I totally understand that. One thing I don't understand is, you didn't even know the guy that jumped but you still tried to save him... why?" He looks at me with questioning eyes and I turn to him.

"I could care less who they are, life is important and shouldn't be ended in a hurry." I reply softly.

"You sound like you know a bit about this." he says after he looks over at me.

I look down at my legs and I clasp my hand between them, he reaches over and places a hand on mine but I pull away.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"I'm sorry, its a pretty touchy subject huh?" He says.

"Yeah... I uhm." I fumble over my words as I speak and I try to pull myself together. "I'm an only child."

"What does that have to do with what he did?"

"My parents. They-" I start to cry and I heave at the very thought of them.

"Oh, they...? I'm... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring that up." He looks back at the road and then adds. "We're almost there, when I say, I need you to duck down so no one sees you, okay?"

I nod, wiping the tears from my eyes with my hands and then wiping them on my pants. I try but I still keep sniffling, I take a deep breath. "Where are we going?"

"Okay head down."

As soon he says it I put my hands over my head and put it down as we slow to the side of the road, letting a whole group of squad cars go past us, sounds blaring and lights flashing, as soon as they pass he pulls back onto the road and continues driving, he looks over at me.

"Good job, you're fine now."

"Okay." I whisper.

He pulls into a large car garage and closes it behind him, never answering my previous question. He turns off the cars and motions for me to get out, I do and I follow him, closing the door behind me. He opens the door to a room, a mansion.

"Where are we?" I say in awe.

"Its a safe house." He replies.

"A safe house? Why am I at a safe house?"

"To keep you safe?" He raises an eyebrow. "You don't know?"

I cross my arms because I am, quite frankly, done playing this game. "No."

He breathes a deep sigh and continues "You are part of an experiment. Not like the kind you're thinking of, no you aren't a guinea pig."

"Well that's good to know." I say sarcastically.

"Its an experiment where we take someone off the street and put them into what we call a simulation, its like training and see how they deal with it. If they improve or if they are just weak."

"What if I improve?"

"Then we keep you."

"and if I don't?"

"Then you go back with your memory erased."

"Well its good that you tell us up front." I roll my eyes a little.

"So you'll help us?"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Us?" I look at him and I raise my eyebrows.

"A private government organization that set this up, they are looking forward in meeting you."

"Why me?"

"You're different."

"Different how?"

"How you react to things is... different than most."

I stop to think for a minute and I shrug my shoulders. "Why am I in a safe house then, what are you protecting me from?"

"People want to kill people like you."

"Like me? For the way I think? Its not like you can sell a brain on ebay you know."

"These people are jealous of people like you, we call people like you intellectuals."

I nod. "Sure I'm in but what kind of training is it? Like job training?"

"Survival."

"Oh. Well I think I'm fit for that."

"Great we'll get started tomorrow. Let me take you to your room."

I nod and follow him up some stairs and he opens the doors to a double master bedroom already furnished with pictures of myself and with people I don't know.

"Uhm..." I point to the pictures.

"Your name is no longer Jeanie Hall, you are now Trisha Castle. We are your family now."

The sound of that makes me uneasy but at the same time it helps me feel a little at home, he shows me a drivers ID, passport, birth certificate, insurance cards, everything I need to start a new life, including the weapons I'll be using for the training I'll be doing for the next several weeks; a few different guns, bullets, duct tape, knives, hair pins and couple other things.

"In an hour or so, I will come back and we will go shopping."

"Shopping for... what?" I say hesitantly.

"Everything from jewelery and new accessories to new shoes and a new car."

"Oh!" I say in surprise. "That sounds... nice. Who's paying for it?"

"The organization pays for everything."

I nod and he closes the door as he leaves. I flop on the bed and stare up at the light sea foam green ceiling. I sigh and look around at everything else, I get up and look around the bedroom, I see an attached bathroom with a very large mirror. I still look the same; blonde hair, light brown eyes, still tan with an athletic build and kind of tall. I stare in the mirror, touching my hand to the glass, not knowing everything. What else will have to change? The way I dress? The way I talk? The more I think about it the more depressed I get. I try to push it from my mind and I wonder around the room some more, I find closets that are empty, I get a little excited because I get to fill them, trying to settle down, trying to make it home. I go over and sit on the edge of the bed and take the picture frame from the nightstand and look at it. Its my new "mom and dad" that is the only thing I really hate about this whole thing is that I am replacing them with these people I have never met, I guess I will just have to adjust, along with everything else I have had to deal with today. I put the frame back neatly and swing my legs onto the bed and lay my head down on the pillow and I doze off.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I wake up once I hear a knock at the door, before I fell a sleep I slipped a gun under my pillow for protection, I grab the gun and point it at the door. I lift my eyebrows. "Come in." I cock the gun and I'm ready to shoot at whoever comes in. He opens the door and as soon as he sees me with the gun, he puts his hands up. When I see that its only him, I lower the gun and put it back on the nightstand.

"Sorry." I let out a nervous chuckle.

"Its okay, I totally understand where you're coming from though, with everything that just happened I mean."

"Yeah, it is a little stressful."

"You ready to go?"

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that, I kind of dozed off."

He lets a light laugh. "Its okay."

"Let me go and get my shoes on and I'll be right back."

"Okay."

I go to the closet and get the only piece of clothing that is in there, my shoes and I put them on, I walk back to my door. "I'm ready." I smile.

"You're going to need one of those." He points to one of the guns and I nod, I grab one putting it in the back of my waistband. "Okay NOW, I'm ready." I say with a little smile.

"Great." He follows me out and I walk down the stairs and back out to the garage.

"You wanna drive?" He asks.

"Sure!" I say with a wide smile. "I love driving." I add.

"Awesome because I hate driving." he replies.

I get into the car and close the door behind me, turning the key into the ignition.

"I still have just one question." I look over at him.

"Yeah? What is it?" he asks.

"I still don't know your name..."

"Oh! Right! How rude of me! I'm Jimmy."

I smile. "That's a nice name Jimbo." I wink and put the car into reverse.

He smiles back and laughs.

"So where is the nearest clothing department store?"

"Go straight for about 2 miles, turn left at the third light, its on the corner there."

"Okay."

I drive until we get there and pull into the closest parking spot. He looks at me and raises an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask.

"I want you to park farther away, to get you started on your training you're going to have to walk a lot."

"Fine." I pull out and as soon as I move away from the spot someone else pulls in. I get a little frustrated and I go to park a little further and he motions me to go farther. So, I park further up. I get out and he does too, I lock the door and the car chirps. I smile and as we walk together he opens the mall door for me.

"Ladies first."

"Thank you."

I look around at the store in amazement.

"What can I buy?" I say excitedly.

"Anything you want. Its a new you."

I smile a little uneasy. A new me? I go to the shoes section and I motion for him to grab a shopping cart. I throw some stuff into the basket and go to the swimsuit department. I try one on, I come out and I look at him.

"What do you think?"

I put on a bikini, which shows more skin than he has probably ever seen. His eyes widen. "Uhm, it looks great on you!"

"You think so?"

"Yeah." He nods and smiles.

I smile back and go back into changing. I come out and put it in the basket.

"I think we're done here."

"You think so? I think you bought the whole store."

My cheeks turn red. "Yeah..." I let a small laugh. "So what's next?"

"Car shopping!" He says excitedly.

I squeal. I run to the car with half the bags, while he tries to catch up with the other half. I get to the car and stop, wondering how I'm going to get all of this in the trunk. I fit it all in there and I get in the car and start it up. I look over at him. "You'd better hold on."

He laughs and I zip out of the parking lot, squealing the tires and turning up the music.

Tell me what you think! I want honest feedback please.


End file.
